Corresponding devices are used for mounting adjustment levers, in particular for seat adjustments such as longitudinal or height adjustments of seats in motor vehicles. Longitudinal adjustment rails are provided, which are designed to be moveable in relation to a stationary guide rail at the vehicle floor. To actuate the adjustment mechanism, a pivot lever that can be pivoted perpendicular to the driving direction around an axis is generally mounted at the longitudinal adjustment rails. To support the same, a bearing bolt must be provided at the adjustment rail. Since the adjustment rails are typically receptacles with a C-shaped profile cross-section, a conventional threaded bolt cannot be guided from the inside through a borehole provided for the same.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,516,811 is to weld a nut with its face side to the adjustment rail in order to connect the adjustment rail with the seat cushion frame. This makes assembly with the seat cushion frame easier.